Petit Abécédaire de psychologie de Poudlard
by titepuce5929
Summary: <html><head></head>Réponse à un défi. Après la mort de Quirrell une cellule psychologique est mise en place à Poudlard. Le Docteur S. F. Reude n'est pas sorti de l'auberge. Parce qu'on a tous déjà rêvé de psychanalyser les habitants de Poudlard.</html>


**Jingle **: Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Trouble" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

**Disclaimer **: JKR est notre guide ! Ma coloc, qui n'a pas de compte ffnet, a écrit ce OS de concert avec moi.

**Petit abécédaire de psychologie de Poudlard**

_Dumbledore_

Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que vous venez faire ici Docteur S. F. Reude. Pourquoi le Ministère vous envoie pour faire passer un entretien psychologique à tous les occupants de Poudlard ? Et pourquoi pas pendant les vacances, cela aurait été plus rapide. Comment ? A cause du professeur schizophrène de l'année dernière ? Mais il était parfaitement sain d'esprit, il était simplement juste possédé par un fragment d'âme de Voldemort, aucun trouble psychologique. CQFD. A moins que ce ne soit pour détourner l'attention du projet d'amendement de la loi 42 qui doit passer au Magenmagot la semaine prochaine.

Moi ? Aucun problème. Je veille sur mes élèves, je vois les problèmes arriver. De temps en temps j'interroge mes élèves sous Veritaserum afin de m'assurer de leurs plans pour l'année. Quoi ? Protester ? Mais ils ne sont pas au courant qu'ils en prennent, je le fais passer avec des bonbons. Saviez-vous que le Veritaserum avait le goût du citron ? Vous ne l'avez pas senti dans celui que vous avez pris tout à l'heure, vous voyez bien que ça marche !

D'ailleurs je sens que cette année va être particulièrement intéressante et enrichissante pour les élèves. Je vous préviens tout de suite, ne diagnostiquez pas de schizophrénie à la jeune Ginny Weasley, c'est inutile.

_Diagnostic : fantasme d'omnipotence_

o°O°o

_Harry _

Mes parents sont morts à cause de moi. Mon oncle, ma tante et mon cousin ont eu une vie de merde à cause de moi. Quirrell est mort à cause de moi. La Pierre philosophale a été détruite à cause de moi. Nicolas Flamel va mourir à cause de moi. Touffu a dû être mis au chenil à cause de moi. Mes amis ont tout le temps des ennuis et vont risquer leur vie à cause de moi. Voldemort va certainement revenir à cause de moi.

_Diagnostic : complexe du Survivant_

o°O°o

_Rogue _

J'aime pas mes élèves, ce sont tous des cornichons. J'aime pas mes collègues, ils sont contre le retour des châtiments corporels. J'aime pas le concierge, je suis allergique aux chats. Je ne me lave pas les cheveux pour puer et pour qu'on me fiche la paix, mais les effluves de potions masque l'odeur. Mes Serpentard, je les considère comme mes elfes de maison personnels. J'aime pas les elfes de maison, ils trichent avec la magie. J'aime pas les méchants, c'est tous des cons. J'aime pas les gentils, ils foutent jamais rien. J'aime pas Potter, il fout particulièrement jamais rien et son père était chiant. J'aime pas Granger parce que ce n'est pas un cornichon.

J'aime bien Londubat, c'est marrant de jouer avec lui.

_Diagnostic : trouble de la personnalité antisociale alias sociopathie_

o°O°o

_Trelawney _

Je vois des gens qui sont morts. Je vois des gens qui vont mourir, tout le temps. Et puis il y a le chien tartine arc-en-ciel qui flotte dans le ciel, vous savez le Sinistros. C'est si sinistre. Je repousse le mal avec de l'encens, mais les élèves refusent de m'écouter et d'entendre les messages venant de l'au-delà. Vous voulez une camomille ? Ah oui, sinistre, Mr Potter va mourir quatre fois cette année, je le vois dans l'eau, je le ressens dans la terre, je le sens dans l'air. Redrum ! Redrum ! Une petite quinte de toux, excusez-moi.

_Diagnostic : délire de persécution qui étonnamment touche les autres_

o°O°o

_Jumeaux _

- On pourrait faire une dissertation de quatre heures là-dessus.

- Voire six Gred.

- Tout à fait Forge.

- Pensez-vous, très cher Docteur Reude, que la formation d'un clone par scissiparité à un moment t, disons _in utero_, puisse aboutir à la formation d'un seul esprit pour deux corps.

- Identiques mais distincts.

- Dès lors si l'un de nous ouvre la fenêtre, l'autre peut-il dire « j'ouvre la fenêtre » ?

- Et si je lèche le coude de Forge, peut-il considérer qu'il se lèche lui-même le coude ? Cela remettrait en perspective la théorie selon laquelle il est impossible de se lécher le coude.

- Peut-on considérer que vous assistez en ce moment à un monologue ou un duo-logue monospirital ?

_Diagnostic : paradigme du soi étendu, schizocorpie_

o°O°o

_Luna _

_Diagnostic : … May day, May Day_

NDA : Je tiens à préciser que la conversation sur le paradigme du soi étendu et la schizocorpie (néologismes consacrés par nous-même) a réellement eu lieu dans notre colocation, et de façon très sérieuse, un peu avant le début de la nuit du Fof. C'était une vraie question qu'on se posait vraiment. Joie, joie, bonheur imbibé de joie, je sers la science et c'est ma joie !


End file.
